Don't forget who you are
by Echoes of Mine
Summary: Alice s'est toujours sentie isolée, pas à sa place. Elle a parfois l'impression de ne pas faire partie de ce monde. Ses parents disent que c'est l'adolescence qui la fait se sentir mal, persécutée et seule. Mais Alice n'y croit pas. Son malaise grandit jour après jour et elle fait de plus en plus de drôles de rêves, des rêves qui paraissent tellement réels !


_**Résumé :**_ UA / L'histoire débute par un meurtre. Le meurtre d'une femme. L'agent Malfoy est sur l'affaire ... Et si cette enquête menait à une découverte des plus innatendus ... Une découverte presque magique.

_**Disclaimer :**_ L'histoire m'appartient et les personnages aussi. Inspirée de plusieurs séries dont Fringe.

_Note :_ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Il y aura très certainement des fautes comme je n'ai pas de beta ( si quelqu'un est interessé, prévenez moi ) alors dites le moi si vous en voyez.

BONNE LECTURE !

PROLOGUE

ALICE

Le vent soufflait fort dans la petite rue. Les volets claquaient, les feuilles volaient, l'humidité s'était installée, les branches des arbres faisaient de drôles d'ombres au sol et contre les murs des petites maisons en briques. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Un éclair illumina pendant un cours instant la boite aux lettres de la petite maison de la petite maison qui se trouvait tout à gauche. Des petites lettres apparurent. On put apercevoir le nom Zimmer accompagné de Mr and Mrs.

Le tonnerre gronda et les volets de la petite chambre du deuxième étage claquèrent plus fort, réveillant son occupante. Le corps d'Alice Zimmer se mouva hors du lit, renversant la grosse couette qui la recouvrait auparavant. Elle sortit du lit, ouvrit le volet et regarda à l'extérieur. Elle revint s'asseoir sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle tenta de calmer les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de l'orage avant cette nuit. Et pourtant, cette nuit, son cœur battait la chamade, son souffle était trop rapide, ses mains tremblaient et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur. Mais de quoi ?

Elle se rallongea, replaça les couvertures sur elle en continuant de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Le bruit du tonnerre l'avait réveillé en sursaut mais avant ... Elle dormait profondément. D'un sommeil sans rêve. Vraiment ? Elle tenta de se souvenir. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Peut-être que sil elle se rendormait, le rêve lui reviendrait. C'était rare mais peut-être que ça fonctionnerai ? Elle ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à la fatigue accumulée et au besoin de sommeil. Mais elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir. A la place, elle vit un visage.

C'était le visage de David Smith, son voisin. Depuis quelques semaines, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Elle tentait vainement de se convaincre que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle le trouvait mignon qu'elle pensait à lui. Non non ! Ce n'était pas ça ! C'est vrai qu'elle ne le trouvait pas moche mais elle s'interdisait de tomber amoureuse. L'amour ne faisait qu'engendrer des problèmes. Alors ce devait être autre chose. Elle s'était alors dit qu'elle le regardait parce que c'était un garçon étrange et mystérieux.

Ils avaient tout deux le même âge, c'est-à-dire dix-neuf ans et ils allaient tout deux à l'Université. Lui était en fac d'Histoire et elle en Sciences du Langage. Ils ne se croisaient quasiment jamais et se parlaient donc encore moins. Mais Alice avait toujours eu un drôle de pressentiment quand elle le voyait. Il était toujours sur ses gardes, distant, il parlait peu. Elle se demandait souvent ce qu'il cachait à l'intérieur. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle passait son temps à le regarder de loin. Pas pour autre chose, juste pour voir si quelque chose dans son attitude sortait de l'ordinaire. Elle réfléchissait donc à cela, toute seule, dans son lit. Et sans faire attention, elle s'endormit.

L'orage continuait de gronder mais il s'éloignait peu à peu. Le vent se stoppa net et un silence total s'installa. Une lumière venue de nulle part inonda le bout de la rue, à peu près en face de la maison des Zimmer. Un homme sortit de ce halot coloré. Il s'avança calmement dans la rue. La lumière s'éteignit d'un seul coup et le vent se remit à souffler. L'homme se plaça face à la maison, rangea un petit objet dans la poche de son long manteau. Il resta là, à regarder la maison, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Il partit au moment où les parents d'Alice se réveillaient. Il traversa la longue rue puis disparut dans une autre avenue.


End file.
